I think Robin's Going Crazy
by InvisibleNinja1234
Summary: Every time Robin or Dick Grayson plays with words around people they go crazy.  Until he meets the Joker.  What happens when Robin starts hanging out with the Joker?  Rated for an insane Robin.  :D


**A/N: And this is InvisibleNinja's story! *in tour guide voice* Haha so this is my next story! I saw how many people wanted me to continue my story, Lucky Charms, and I was like WOW this is so cool! So I will continue that, but I'm writing this first. Before I forget it. I will also write a bunch of other one shots so ya… I really liked a lot of your ideas people who commented! If you did not comment. I have one thing to say to you. Shame on you. AND I really like my computer… heh heh… I got a mac book air for my birthday, even if it is used I am still. PSYCHED! HAHAHA! Please excuse my outburst. Well Anywhoo… you wanna hear a fun fact? NO! Well too bad. Fun fact: ****In the early days of the telephone, operators would pick up a call and use the phrase, "Well, are you there?". It wasn't until 1895 that someone suggested answering the phone with the phrase "number please?". Haha that was funny… I got that from w w w** **..edu/~bingbin/. So ya NOT PLAGIARIZING. Just thought I would make that clear. **

**Disclaimer: What idiot would sue somebody for writing about their idea? I would be honored.**

"_**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, singing AYO gotta let go"**_

"So if you're not crazy would it be outs…"

"NO! DON'T SAY IT! I FORBID IT! GO DO YOUR HOMEWORK!" Dick's English teacher yelled. She couldn't stand it. She had just snapped.

"But I," Dick tried to say

"AAAHHHH! I KNOW I KNOW! YOU FINISHED IT FOR TODAY AND THE WHOLE YEAR!" She yelled again

"Ya,"

"WELL THEN HOW ABOUT YOU READ A BOOK, BUT YOU'VE PROBABLY READ ALL OF THE BOOKS IN THE LIBRARY," The teacher yelled again,

"Mrs. Fields, I think you should calm," Richard tried again to talk.

"NOOO HOW ABOUT YOU CALM DOWN, I CANT STAND IT! I C-CANT STAND IT ANY MORE!" Mrs. Fields eye was twitching now. Richard did the first thing he could think of doing, and knocked her out using a pressure point, and she collapsed.

"I didn't do anything, she just passed out okay?" Dick told the class. They all nodded, some of them laughing about how he knocked out the teacher, all of them a bit afraid he would knock them out if they did say anything. Then Dick went to the office saying the teacher passed out.

The Principle walked in "Okay since your teacher passed out, I guess you can all go home now," There was a cheer, and as people were leaving some of them patted him on the back or congratulated him.

Dick had to call Alfred, and tell him to pick him up.

_10 minutes later_

"Master Richard, why were you let out of school early?" Alfred asked

"Ah the teacher passed out?"

"Master Richard do not lie to me," Alfred said. How does he do that?  
>"I had to knock her out,"<p>

"Did she have a breakdown,"

"Yes,"

"Master Richard, you have got to stop making teachers go crazy,"

"Ya I know, but I can't help it! Teachers just get too whelmed about my genius" Dick exclaimed. Alfred just chuckled "What? It's true" Dick said, but he was laughing too.

"_**I am in misery, there ain't' no other who can comfort me, why wont you answer me"**_

_At The Batcave_

"I AM WHELMED" Robin yelled (he is now in his Robin costume)

"That's great Dick," Batman replied

"Are _you_ whelmed" Robin asked Batman

"Sure, now if you could leave…"

"So if malice means to direct dislike or whatever at someone, then would _ice _mean to direct kindness and…"

"ARG SHUT UP PLEASE" Batman yelled

"Well your not traught at all are you"

"NO I AM NOT IN FACT…" beep beep beep

"JOKER!" Robin yelled. Batman turned around and said

"Get in the car,"

"_**Lalalalala, You make me feel so, Lalalalala"**_

_with the Joker_

"Hey Joker," Robin said

"yes Boy blunder?"

"I have some questions for you. My teacher had a mental breakdown when I asked her, and Batman almost went crazy, and I figured since you are already psychotic you would answer my question logically," Robin said

"Hmm… Well Robbie Poo I suppose that is true," Joker replied, then sad cross-legged on the floor, and Robin did the same.

"Okay so if you are insane, then wouldn't I be outsane?" Robin asked the Joker

"YES! Finally, someone who gets me!" Joker said, "Nobody gets that logic. Looks like I am not the only one who is crazy," the Joker then laughed, and Robin joined in.

"And if malice means you are directing mean thoughts towards someone, then ice means you are directing nice thoughts right?" Robin said

"Actually the proper meaning for malice is desire to inflict injury, harm, or suffering on another, either because of a hostile impulse or out of deep-seated meanness,"

"Did you memorize that?" Robin asked

"Yes I did Boyo," Joker said

"Cool," Robin said

"ROBIN GET AWAY FROM THE JOKER!" Batman yelled, then ran up, but before he could Robin yelled "NO! ME AND THE JOKER ARE TALKING! GO AWAY!" then threw a batarang at Batman glared at him then sat back down and started talking with the Joker again. Batman just stared while Harley walked up ad copied Batman's actions.

"I think Robin is going crazy," Batman said. Harley just nodded

"_**what you got boy is hard to find, I think about it all the time, I'm all strung up my heart is fried, I just cant get you off my mind"**_

_At the mountain_

"Robin!" Wally yelled

"WALLY!" Robin yelled and ran over looking really excited, "where is the team,"

"training with Black Canary. I was told to get you. Why?" Wally asked

"I need to go!" Robin said and ran off to get the team.

"Okay. I think Robins going crazy," Wally said to himself

_With the team_

"HEY EVERYONE! I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!" Robin yelled

"Yes Robin," Kaldur said, thinking Robin was looking a bit crazy

"Okay, sit down," Robin said

"Do what he says," Wally said.

After everyone had sat down, Robin said "So I have some words for you,"

"NO IF I HEAR ONE MORE WORD I WILL KILL SOMEONE!" Conner yelled

Robin pouted, "Fine. I'll just visit the Joker," he said and left to go to Arkham.

"He is definitely going crazy," Wally said

_At Arkham_

"Is Robin here," Batman asked. A confused guard nodded, then he heard Robin talking

"Robin?" Batman called out. Batman sighed

"And if…"

"Robin, we are going," Batman said

"NOO YOU CANT TAKE ME! JOKER IS THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS ME! YOU CANT MAKE ME LEAVE!" Robin yelled

"Robin I…"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"Robin!"

"nici eu nu am de gând şi nu mă poţi face! dacă ai să mă lăsaţi, voi merge tot ninja pe tine, şi nu va fi destul de te-am promice că. nu nu nu nu poti lua ma Joker este singura care sta sub mine! dvs. distrugi viaţa mea! nimeni nu poate face faţă cu geniul meu pur, I. .. (no i am not going and you can not make me! if you make me leave i will go all ninja on you, and it will not be pretty i promice you that. no no no you cant take ma joker is the only one who under stands me! your ruining my life! nobody can cope with my pure genius, I...)"

"Robin taci sau i se va elibera de îndatoririle robin (Robin shut up or i will relieve you of your robin duties)" Batman said.

Batman ended up having to drag Robin out of Arkham and put him in a strieght jacket.

"Robin you are not allowed to visit the joker any more. I think you are going crazy,"

"I um…Ya I think you are right…"

"No really. I think that you need some rest,"

"Hmm ya your probably right," Robin said with a yawn

Batman smiled as Robin fell asleep

"I just hope this doesn't happen again,"

**A/N: That was really fun to write. I hope you all liked it because this took me like 2 hours to write (with a dinner, TV. and homework break…) so ya. Anywhoo, I was eating candy while writing this so ya… Technecly Robin was not OOC because he was going slightly insane so… HA IN YOUR FACE PEOPLE! So please review, and here are some words!**

**Levi- light as in weight**

**Alleviate**

**Levity**

**Leverage**

**And if you want the definitions I would advise going to dictionary . com awesome place. Be there. 2:24 AM. Haha just kidding!**


End file.
